Sketchy on the Details
} |name = Sketchy on the Details |act = 2 |image = Sketchyonthedetails.png |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |caption = |start = Chanter's Board (Hightown) |end = Sketch (Docks (night)) |location = |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Sketchy on the Details is an Act 2 side quest in Dragon Age II. Acquisition Go to Hightown during the day and head towards the Chantry. After you reach the Chantry go to the Chanter's Board and accept the request posted on it. Walkthrough You must eliminate different groups of assassins all over Kirkwall and then report to Sketch at the Docks during night time to tell him they are all dead. You will only receive quest updates upon the deaths of the first and last groups of assassins. The locations of the assassin groups are listed below: * Hightown (Night): Denerim Avengers in Hightown Square on the stairs to the Viscount's Keep (map marker). * Lowtown (Day): Antivan Assassins in the entrance to the Alienage. * Darktown: Carta Loyalists in the Abandoned Mining Tunnels (map marker). * Gallows Courtyard: Qunari Death Squad, East of Solivitus' shop. * The Hanged Man (Night): Rivaini Legendary Beards upstairs. After eliminating all groups of Assassins travel to the Docks (Night) and talk to Sketch. Rewards * Random loot * Sketch's Resplit-Shaft * 100 XP for each group killed (varies) and upon completion (750 XP). Notes * If Ladies' Lights Out has not yet been completed, the player may also be attacked by a wave of Invisible Sisters in the Hightown Square, making this fight more challenging. * If, after you've eliminated all groups of assassins, Sketch still does not appear on the Docks, it may be that you left one of the locations before all the assassins had a chance to materialize. If this is the case, then simply returning to each location and waiting for a short while should enable any remaining assassins to materialize. (Best to begin in the Alienage, since that is where this is most likely to happen.) *At The Hanged Man, if Varric and Isabela are not in the party, they will join in as allies in the ensuing fight if you lure the enemies near them. Trivia * When you meet up with Sketch at the end he says "My reputation precludes me." This is a deliberate play on the common phrase "My reputation precedes me." Given his subsequent warnings concerning storytellers, it seems that he is claiming that the stories about him are exaggerated to the point of falsehood, preventing him from living in peace. Bugs * Sketch will still remain at the docks with a quest marker over his head even after the quest is turned in. * If the quest is not completed before the end of Act 2, the assassins will show up as scripted, but Sketch will not appear, making it impossible to complete the quest. * Quest markers won't be visible at all, making assassins or Sketch hard to find. * Quest markers stay and/or journal doesn't update with Denerim Avengers in Hightown. Category:Dragon Age II side quests Category:Chanter's Board